Sonic & Gumball: Origins
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: The story of how Sonic the Hedgehog & Gumball Watterson became friends forever! The prequel to Sonic Rescues Elmore! Rated K plus for fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network. Now with cover art by soniczoom123 from deviantART!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic & Gumball: Origins, chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my eighth fanfic! This is a prequel to my first story, Sonic Rescues Elmore! Now, some of you were probably wondering my I made Sonic call Gumball, "a long time best friend," on that story. Well, you're about to see why! I'm thinking that maybe this story could be running for 5 chapters, so enjoy the first chapter! Set 4 years before Sonic Rescues Elmore, this is Sonic & Gumball: Origins!**

**In Mobius…**

Sonic, an 11 year old blue hedgehog, & Tails, a 4 year old two-tailed yellow fox, were running through Green Hill smashing robots & collecting enough rings to buy chili dogs. As they reached the end of the zone, they saw Dr. Eggman appear flying a mini-hovercraft. "Eggman!" they both exclaimed.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Well, if it isn't Sonic & Tails!"

"Why don't you just leave us alone!?" Sonic asked Eggman.

"Yeah, you creepy old man! Go away!" Tails exclaimed.

"Well, I will _never_ leave you two alone until I destroy you!" Eggman answered Sonic.

"Well, that will never happen, so you might as well just quit doing it while you're still at it!" Sonic shouted.

"But I have a surprise for you two!" Eggman exclaimed.

"There's no way you can surprise us, Eggman! We know ALL of your tricks!" Tails shouted.

"Except for _this_ one," Eggman said. He pressed a red button on his mini-hovercraft & a portal showed up in front of Sonic & Tails. "SURPRISE!" Eggman shouted.

The portal was sucking up Sonic & Tails. Then more portals appeared all over Mobius & sucked everyone up except for Eggman, who was far away from the portals. "AAAAAHHH!" everyone screamed. The portals sucked everyone up, & then they disappeared.

"Ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed. "Now that everyone is gone, I can finally get my chance to rule the world!"

**In Elmore…**

Gumball, an 8 year old pale blue male cat, & Darwin, a 6 year old goldfish who one day grew legs & knew how to breathe out of water, were at the backyard of their house playing a game they made up called Dodge or Dare. "Alright, buddy! It's time to play…" Gumball started.

"DODGE OR DARE!" Gumball & Darwin shouted in unison. Gumball took two dice & then he & Darwin shouted, "Roll the dice… take a card!" Gumball took a card out of a deck.

"Dare! Build a 50 feet diving board & jump off of it!" Darwin said, reading the card.

"Watch and learn," Gumball said, getting prepared. He quickly grabbed objects from their house & quickly built the diving board. He put the diving board over the pool & also went to an outhouse & switched to his swim trunks. He climbed up the stairs of the board, screamed, "Cannonball!" & jumped off the board. Suddenly, a portal that Sonic & Tails were sucked into appeared & threw Sonic & Tails out. Sonic & Tails bumped into Gumball, & all three dive into the water, causing a huge splash; so huge that the pool was empty, & the water hit everyone in Elmore.

"Oh no! Brother!" Darwin screamed. He ran towards the pool to see if his brother was alright. He jumped into the empty pool & ran towards Gumball. "Gumball! Are you alright!?" he asked Gumball.

Sonic & Tails, who were lying right next to Gumball, got up, feeling pain on their heads. "Ugh… what happened?" they both asked as if they can't remember anything.

Gumball also got up, but he felt more pain than Sonic & Tails did. "Ow… how hard did I hit the pool?" he asked.

Darwin was happy to see that Gumball is still alive. "Gumball! You're alive!" he shouted in glee, hugging Gumball.

"Who are you two?" Sonic asked Gumball & Darwin.

"Umm… My name is Gumball, & this is my brother Darwin," Gumball answered.

"Hello," Darwin said, waving to Sonic & Tails.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic introduced himself. "And this is my partner Tails."

"Hi," Tails said.

"Now, how did you two get here?" Gumball asked Sonic & Tails.

"Well, an evil scientist appeared right in front of us & we told him to leave us alone, but he sent out a portal that sucked us up & we must've bumped into you while you were diving into a pool, Gumball. That's all I can remember," Sonic answered.

"Wow… that was some story," Gumball said.

"Yeah," Tails replied.

"Anyway, we need to get you inside, Gumball," Darwin said to Gumball.

"Okay… but first, has anyone seen my trunks?" asked Gumball, naked. The huge splash was so powerful that it took Gumball's swim trunks.

"Here," Sonic said, covering his eyes & giving Gumball his trunks.

"Thanks, Sonic," Gumball said, putting on his trunks.

"Alright, let's bring you in," Tails said, flying with his two tails & holding onto Gumball's body.

"You can fly?" Darwin asked Tails.

"Yeah," Tails answered. "I learned it myself when I was 3."

"That's so cool!" Darwin shouted.

"Anyway, let's go inside," Sonic said. Everyone went inside the house to lie Gumball onto his bed in his bedroom.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Also, for those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter of my Doctor Who & Rhythm Thief crossover, Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, I've decided to delay it to either Thursday or Friday because I've got other things to do. Another thing I'd like to say is this: Next week, I'll be posting my first non-crossover story, which will be for Amazing World of Gumball! Not only that, but I'll be accepting original characters, or OCs, for that story! If you want you're OC to be in there, send them in by sending me a review or a private message! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic & Gumball: Origins, chapter 2

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my eighth fanfic! And Merry Christmas to you all! Well, a little since I updated this at night, but I'm still saying Merry Christmas from BlueHedgehog1997 because this update still came from December 25th! That is why I decided to update this story today; to tell you Merry Christmas! Now let's get started; this is the second chapter of Sonic & Gumball: Origins!**

Sonic & the others walked into the house. Suddenly, a cat that looked like Gumball appeared, only the cat was female, was taller, & wore a white shirt & a grey skirt. She was supposedly Gumball's mother. "Ahh!" she screamed when sonic & Tails walked in. "Who are you two, & what are you doing here!?"

"Mrs. Mom, don't worry! These guys aren't going to hurt us!" Darwin shouted, calming his mother down.

"Oh… what a relief," Gumball's mother said, calming down. "So, who are you two kids?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic answered. "And this is my friend Tails."

"Hi," Tails said, waving to Gumball's mother.

"Aw, aren't you two little cute ones," Gumball's mother said. "Anyways, my name is Nicole." Then she saw Tails holding onto Gumball. "Umm… Tails? Why are you holding Gumball?"

"We're bringing him to his room because he's in pain," Tails answered.

"WHAT!?" Nicole shouted, shocked. "By what?"

"It's a long story; we'll explain later, Nicole," Sonic told Nicole.

"Alright, as long as my Gummypuss gets better soon," Nicole said. They all get Gumball to his room & put him on his bed.

"Goodnight, Gummypuss," Nicole whispered to Gumball's ear. She gave him a kiss on the head, then she left the room with everyone else & closed the door.

Everyone later went to the living room. "So what happened exactly?" Nicole asked Sonic & Tails.

"Well, in our world, an evil doctor appeared right in front of us, & we tried to stop him. But then he sent out a portal that sucked us up & then, as Gumball was falling into a swimming pool, although I'm not entirely sure," Sonic explained before being interrupted by Darwin.

"He was, Sonic," Darwin said.

"Right, thanks Darwin, I really needed to get my facts up," Sonic said, thanking Darwin. He continued his explanation. "So anyway, as Gumball was falling into a pool, the portal we were in appeared in the backyard of this house, then we crashed into Gumball & we all took a dive & hit ourselves. Me & Tails are quickly recovering, but Gumball had a worse injury than us. That's all I can remember," Sonic said.

"An evil doctor?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Yes, Nicole," Sonic answered.

"What makes this doctor evil?" Nicole asked.

"He takes animals & turns them into robots!" Tails answered loudly. "He also wants world domination!"

"What!? That's not good at all!" Nicole shouted.

"I know!" Tails replied.

"It looks like we've got a mission to do: to prevent this doctor from taking more animals & from his world domination plan, & kick his butt!" Nicole shouted. "Once Gumball gets better, we'll all go out & fight!"

"But wait!" Sonic shouted.

"What is it, Sonic?" Nicole asked.

"What if Gumball can't fight? And what if Darwin can't either?" Sonic asked.

"Oh… that's right," Nicole replied, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry," Tails said. "I'm a mechanic! I can build battle suits for Gumball & Darwin!" Tails shouted.

"That's wonderful!" Nicole shouted. "Let's get started!"

**And that's the second chapter! Sorry if this was short, but I'm still getting everything set up for this story. Oh, and Richard is **_**totally**_** going to be in the next chapter! If you have any questions, ask me in review & PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out saying Merry Christmas to you all, & to all a good night!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic & Gumball: Origins, chapter 3

**Hello, & welcome to the third chapter of my eighth fanfic! This is the finale of all the stories I'll be updating today! I hope you enjoy!**

**The next day…**

In his bedroom, Gumball woke up, feeling a lot better. He stretched out his arms & legs, & got up from his bed. "Why am I… oh, that's right," Gumball thought when he looked down, seeing that he wore only his swim trunks in his sleep. He walked down the stairs & into the kitchen. He saw that Sonic, Tails, & Darwin were already eating breakfast. "Morning, guys," he said.

"Morning," everyone said to him.

"So are you feeling any better, Gumball?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better now," Gumball asked.

"Good," Nicole replied. "Because Tails needs you for something in the garage after breakfast."

"Alright," Gumball replied, eating eggs, bacon, & pancakes (which Nicole cooked for everybody).

After breakfast, Gumball switched to his tan sweater & black pants & went to the garage. He saw Tails & asked, "So what do you need me for?"

"Since Eggman is going to destroy our world, I thought that maybe we could use you & Darwin for help!" Tails answered. "But since you & Darwin don't have any powers, I thought that maybe I could build battle suits for you two!"

"Oh sweet!" Gumball shouted. "What does it look like!?"

Tails pulls a blanket sheet off the suit, revealing what the suit looked like. It looked like the Iron Man suit, except the helmet resembles Gumball's head & the color scheme was silver & pale blue, rather than red & gold.

Gumball's eyes got big & sparkled. "Woah!" he shouted. "I love it!" He puts the battle suit on. "Man this is so cool!" he shouted. "What features does it have!?"

"It has a laser cannon on the palms, & turrets on the shoulders. It also has jet boosters on the feet. There's also a bigger laser cannon on the chest, & you can shoot red lasers though the eye parts of the helmet," Tails answered.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Gumball shouted.

"There are certain motions you have to do for each one, which is why we'll be doing some training to get ready for the battle against Eggman," said Tails. "Once Darwin is done with training on _his_ battle suit, we'll start!"

"Okay!" Gumball nodded.

**And that's the third chapter! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Will Gumball succeed at training? Find out! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is Blue Hedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic & Gumball: Origins, chapter 4

**Hello, & welcome to the semi-final chapter of my eighth fanfic! Happy New Year everyone! I just thought that, for the beginning of 2013, I'd like to do the same thing I did for Christmas 2012: Release a new chapter for Sonic & Gumball: Origins! I hope you enjoy this special update!**

After Darwin succeeded at training with his battle suit, which also looked like the Iron Man suit, but in Darwin's body shape & has a red & orange color scheme, Gumball was ready. "Are you ready, Gumball?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" Gumball answered.

"Alright! Your test dummy will be showing up in 3... 2... 1!" Tails shouted. The test dummy, which resembles one of those crash dummies you see in car crash tests, showed up.

Gumball put his arms up, charged his palms' laser cannons, & shot them at the dummy. Then, Gumball raised his shoulders, & turrets showed up on his shoulders. He shot them at the dummy.

"Wow! You're doing great already!" Tails shouted in excitement.

"Thanks, Tails," Gumball said to Tails. Then he jumped & stretched his legs & arms out as far as possible, causing his jet boosters to appear so that he can test his flying skills. But then he was interrupted by Tails.

"Uh-uh, we have to go outside for that! We don want you to crash into anything!" Tails shouted.

"Oh, that's right! Whoops!" Gumball replied. He moved his arms & legs back, & the jet boosters disappeared, causing Gumball to land on the ground. He decided to try out the laser cannon on his chest instead. He did the same movement as when he was about to fly, but didn't jump. He charged his chest cannon & shot it at the dummy, causing it to fall over. "Um… how do I shoot lasers out of my eyes?" Gumball asked.

"That's controlled by your voice & the movement of your eyes," Tails answered. "Say, "Eye lasers, activate," & keep blinking to shoot lasers."

"Got it!" Gumball shouted. He shouted, "Eye lasers, activate!" & kept blinking as much as he could. Every time he blinked, red lasers shot out of the eye parts of Gumball's helmet, & Gumball kept shooting the dummy.

"Alright! You've succeeded the first test! Now let's go to the backyard & test your flying skills!" Tails shouted. He & Gumball went to the backyard.

When they went out to the backyard, Tails told Gumball, "Alright, let's get ready to fly, Gumball!" Tails counts down. "3... 2... 1!"

Gumball jumped & stretched his arms & legs. His jet boosters came back out & Gumball was flying.

"WAHOO!" Gumball shouted, as he was flying. "This is awesome!" He flew in the sky & flew over every building he knew of that was in Elmore, which got dry after that huge splash from yesterday.

"Be careful! Don't crash into anything!" Tails shouted.

"I know what I'm doing Tails!" Gumball replied. After 10 minutes of flight, Gumball landed back onto the ground.

"Wow! Amazing Gumball!" Darwin shouted.

"You did awesome!" Sonic shouted.

"You've completed the two tests we had, Gumball!" Tails shouted.

"Thanks guys!" Gumball replied to everyone. "Now let's head back inside & tell mom that we're ready!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic replied. When they went in the house, they saw Richard, a massive pink rabbit who happened to be Gumball & Darwin's father.

When Richard saw them, he freaked out, thinking they'll kill him. "Ah! Don't kill me!" he shouted, running away from them, only to run into a wall, fall over, & pass out.

"Um… is he your dad?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah…" Gumball said, sighing in embarrassment. Then Richard woke up when Gumball said, "Dad, we're _not_ going to kill you."

"Huh? Oh, thank gosh! I thought you we're all unknown creatures trying to kill me!" Richard replied. "So, who are you two?" he asked Sonic & Tails.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself.

"And my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails," Tails introduced himself.

"I'm Richard, the father of Gumball & Darwin," Richard introduced to Sonic & Tails. Then he saw Gumball & Darwin wearing their battle suits. "Ooh! Where did you boys get those suits!?"

"Tails invented them for us!" Gumball & Darwin answered.

"Awesome! Are you boys going to fight crime?" he asked.

"Yeah! An evil scientist will destroy our world & Sonic and Tails's world!" Gumball & Darwin answered.

"An evil scientist!? Ahh!" Richard screamed. He ran in panic again & hit another wall. Everybody facepalmed themselves. Then they walked outside & found Nicole sitting near the front door.

"Mom! We're ready!" everybody shouted.

"Alright, boys! Let's go!" Nicole replied. Tails sent out his transporter gun, which looks like the one from Portal, & sent out a portal that leads to Mobius. Everyone ran into the portal to defeat Eggman.

**And that's the semi-final chapter! I'm sorry if it was short, but I just want to get you pumped for the final chapter, releasing soon! Also, after the final chapter, I have something special for you to check out on my bio: I'll be posting a sneak preview for an upcoming Sonic & Gumball crossover that I'll be releasing in March, so don't forget to check that one out! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out saying Happy New Year!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic & Gumball: Origins, chapter 5

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my eighth fanfic! This is it, readers! The battle against Dr. Eggman! It's time to start!**

Sonic, Tails, Gumball, Darwin, & Nicole have transported to Mobius. They see Dr. Eggman destroying everything with his newest invention, the "Egg-Tower." It was grey, had a window for Eggman to see through, & also had octopus-like tentacles as legs, & it was using the tentacles to destroy everything. "Gumball! Darwin! Are you ready?" Sonic asked Gumball, & Darwin.

"Ready, Sonic!" they all answered.

"I'll be here if you need my help!" Nicole shouted.

"Right!" Gumball replied.

"Go get him!" Sonic shouted. Gumball, & Darwin flew towards the Egg-Tower.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Once I'm done with Mobius, it will be no more, & it will become Eggtropolis!" Suddenly, he sees Gumball & Darwin flying towards him. "Huh? Who are those two?" Eggman asked himself, not knowing who Gumball & Darwin are. Gumball & Darwin put up their palms & shoot their palm cannons at the Egg-Tower. "Ahh!" Eggman shouted, feeling the Egg-Tower shake. Then Gumball & Darwin flew up, raised their shoulders, & used their shoulder turrets to shoot at the top. "Gah!" Eggman screamed.

"Way to go, boys!" Nicole shouted.

"Thanks, mom!" Gumball & Darwin replied. Suddenly, Eggman used one of the Egg-Tower's tentacles to hit them. "Ahh!" they screamed.

Nicole facepalmed herself. "Dang it! I'm an idiot!" she thought to herself.

"Gumball! Darwin! Hang in there!" Sonic shouted to Gumball & Darwin.

"We'll try, Sonic," they replied. Then they blinked frequently to use their eye lasers on their helmets to shoot at the Egg-Tower.

"Ahh! That's it! I've had enough with this!" Eggman shouted. He used his tentacles to grab onto Gumball & Darwin.

"Ahh! Sonic! Tails! Save us!" Gumball & Darwin shouted.

"Gumball! Darwin!" Sonic & Tails shouted. Tails grabbed Sonic & they flew towards the Egg-Tower.

"Sonic! Tails!" Eggman shouted. "Oh, whatever will I do?" he asked sarcastically. Then he laughed menacingly & used his other tentacles to grab onto Sonic & Tails.

"Nicole! Help!" Sonic & Tails shouted.

"Boys!" Nicole shouted. She ran towards the Egg-Tower to save the kids.

"Huh? A taller pale blue thing?" Eggman said in curiosity. "I'll grab you too!" he said menacingly. But as soon as he was about to grab Nicole, Nicole, grabbed the tentacle that tried to grab her & broke it off. "WHAT!? That's impossible!" Eggman shouted. He continued to use the tentacles that weren't being used, but Nicole broke them all off. "How is this possible? The worst part is that I have no unused tentacles left!" Eggman shouted. The Egg-Tower fell to it's right side & it crashed, breaking the window Eggman was seeing through. "Ouch… what happened?" Eggman asked, somewhat unconscious. Then he saw Nicole standing high over him.

"This is for capturing Sonic, Tails, & my children Gumball & Darwin!" Nicole shouted as she grabbed Eggman's right arm, swung him like she was doing Hammer Throw at the Olympics, & threw him to the sky.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Eggman shouted, flying to the sky. A star gleamed at the sky to show that Eggman was nowhere to be seen.

"Boys! Are you alright!?" Nicole asked Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin, who were free from the Egg-Tower's tentacles.

"Yeah, we're fine," they all answered, feeling a little pain, although it wasn't as painful as before.

"Oh good. I'm so glad you're all okay," Nicole said, hugging all of the boys. "Let's all go home. Sonic, Tails, do you two want to hang out a little longer at Elmore?" she asked Sonic & Tails.

"Okay," Sonic & Tails answered.

"Alright, let's go home," Nicole said. She & all of the boys that were with her went back home with Tails's transporter gun. There, they had a fun time.

**And that's the final chapter! I hope you readers loved this story! Also, the sneak preview for an upcoming Sonic/Gumball crossover, called "Sonic & Gumball: Cowboys," is now on my bio! You have until March 2nd to read it, because that's when the actual story releases! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997.**


End file.
